Dog Ears
by Rocky Racoon
Summary: This is my first try- saying what if kagome decided to take inu to school and learn manners! RR plz!


Dog Ears  
  
(Disclamer: I do not own inuyahsa or his assoshiates. I wish I did though lol)  
  
chapter one:  
  
"inu yahsa SIT!!!!!!' said kagome as she glared at him madly. "what did I do this time wench he said as he laid on the floor. "you were mean to shipo and I am sick of it you" she said with an angry face on her face.  
  
"I'm a dog deamon what do you expect woman?!?!?!?" he said angryly. "All dog deamons are a littel domeneering sometimes so get used to it!!!1"  
  
Kag shook her head and was even madder. "You'd think that since your only HALF dog deamon you MITE be A LITTLE nicer!!1!"  
  
"feh you thought wrong didnt you!" he said loudly at her. suddenly miruko and songo and kilala strolled over the hill. "what might be the mater kagome-kun?" said miruko with a smug look on his face, and he touched songo where he probably should not, and she got mad and a vein popped out in her hair and she slapped him, and it left a red hand print on his face on his cheek and he mutteres, "it was worth the pain I swear."  
  
'nothings really the matter miruko-chan its just that inuyasha is so mean sometimes to poor shipo!" she cried. 'I'm never mean to shipo I'm toughening him up!" he said loudly in her ear.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Sometimes she didn't even know why she hung around all the time- if he was in love with kickyou so much, why not just go with her down to he-- to the hot spot, or better yet, use her shard-sensing abilities to find her precious shikon jewl shards so he can become a mindless full deamon! He didn't really need her at all! So why did she stick around all the time? She glanced over her shoulder at him- - other than the fact that he had adorable dog ears, that is.  
  
Suddenly shipo came lose from the tree he had been lodged in and ran over to kagome and cried. "kagome look how bad he hurt me I think you should sit him until he won't be able to sit normally for a week!!!1!!1!" he indacated that he was covered in bruises and scratches sometimes. kagome rounded on inu. forget the dog ears, he had been very very very mean to the innocent littel kid! "inuyahsa.......' she said dangerusly and he quaked in his boots that he wasn't wearing---- "oh never mind. you'll never learn anyway" and with a sigh she walked away, shipo following as fast as his kitsunay feet could cary him. "that was pretty nasty of you inu." said sango madly, glaring at him. "oh yes I concur." said miruko cuz he was the smart one in the group and he'd eaten his wheaties. "feh none of you know what you're talking about not even you, mister wheaties," inuyasha grumbled to himself making everybody think he was ticked off and he probably was. but another part of him was actually a little sad and that was a weird feeling for him because he wasn't normally sad so it was a wierd feeling. minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days days turned back too hours. And then it was diner time. Evryone ate around the campfire exept for inuyasha. Inuyahsa went to his tree and when Miriko aksed him where is he going he said "Feh!1 and he wnt to his tree. After suppr, Kagome went to find him to bring him some food. 'I brout you some left overs inuyahsa" she said at him, not angry like she was before when she was mad.  
  
inuysha wasn't hungry though. "Im not hungry" he said "You must be hungry after everthing you did today inuyasha' kagome insited. Inuyahsa stopped doing anything for a second and than he jumped out ofthe tree and he looked at kagom in her eyes and she looked at him at his orangeish colored eyes to. "About today...I'm sorry for hurting shipo so bad. I deserved to be sitted.", Kagome sighed and said "I forgive you'. She decided it was gentelmenly of him to apologize like that but he still had a lot to learn about manners. 'In fact,' Kag thought, "inuyasha didn't know much about anything. His grammer is horrible, and even thouh he always reads my math book he doesnt know any of his tims tables." This gave Kagome a brillant idea. "kagome you look like your getting a brillant idea why don't you tell me what your thinking if I give you a penny?" 'most people say penny for you're thoughts,' kagome said to herself and turned back to inu before his attention straid again. "ill tell you in the morning, okey inuyahsa? 'ok kagome" he said to her, turning his back to her and looking at the tree that he liked to sit in sometimes well all the times but still. pretty soon he decided he was tired and he went to sleep. kagome did the same sort of thing only she was in a sleeping bag on the ground near a fire and with shipo in her arms because he whines about that a lot.  
  
And in a few hours it was morning so they all woke up and yawned and stretched. kagome had her morning granola, shipo got his morning fruit and bonk on the head, inuyahsa had his morning sit, songo was forcefully given her morning grope and mirouk was given his morning slap. pretty soon everybody was bright eyed and bushy tailed. or maybe that was just shipo but still. before noon roled around and the day was to far spent kagome started to make her way over to the well, inu following around for some reason.  
  
"hey kagome, you never told me what youre idea was last night." he said to her, running to catch up. 'oh that's right I almost forgot" she said and turned to him with a smile. "I want you to come back to 2004 with me this time ok? maybe for a little while im not to sure."  
  
'why would I come back with you wench I have a lot of things to do!" inuyasha said loudly to her and kag gave a small laugh. 'shikon shards aren't going anywhere and if they were miroku and sango can take care of them right?" 'I guess so" said the sort of angry henyo. "so what's youre big idea kagome, out with it!!1"  
  
she turned to him with an evil looking grin. 'your going to go to school!1"  
  
~`~`~`~  
  
Ok that's chapter one!1! omg I feel so accomplished ^_^ oh well check back for more soon and don't forget to REVIEW!1!!!1! plz tell me if I can improve thnx!! 


End file.
